Thresher
Tá an fharraige mo bhaile." ("The sea is my home.") =The Pilot= Personality A 32 year-old beast of a person, Seamus is a rough man. He was born and raised in Malin, Ireland, where he received a high school education. Here, he found his fascination with languages, foreign culture, and literature. Despite this infatuation with culture, his family had no money with which to send him to college, and he began to work as a deep sea fisherman, going miles offshore into the frigid waters of the North Atlantic to catch enough fish to turn a profit. He is blunt, and seldom beats around the bush on a subject. His reasoning for this is that "life is too short to be {Messing} around". His directness alienates some, but others find it endearing. He loves telling his tales of life on the high seas, but ones about "Rogue waves a thousand feet high!" are not to be believed. He loves little more than his home brewed Poitín (Which is 85% alcohol by volume) and Paddy Whiskey (80% alcohol by volume.) He loves Tchaikovsky's fourth symphony because of its' powerful tones. Appearance Seamus stands at six foot three and weighs two hundred and twenty pounds. His face, chest and arms are all scarred from countless fishhooks, barfights and falls down the stairs. He has piercing green eyes and greying black hair. He seems to have a perpetual stubble, no matter how often he shaves. He wears torn up jeans, pleather boots ("Leather don't react to brine too well.") and old off white sweaters. When out of his suit, he ALWAYS has a boot knife with him, a wicked looking thing with a serrated edge. He's missing one of his bottom front teeth. Relations & Allies Seamus has no allies thusfar. He's only just signed up with the Armour Corps after he got around to it. =The Suit= Aigéan Trodaí is a sleek looking suit, despite being a medium. It has several dials at the joints and scallop like armour on the feet. This fans out in aquatic mode to create fins. The entire suit is designed for underwater or near-water performance, and thus has gills and sonar, as well as floodlights for penetrating the blackness of the murky deep, but has several utilities for other functions. The suit brings with it proficiency in Krav Maga and German Longsword fencing, as well as fluency in English, Elven, Gaelic, Spanish, German, Russian, Japanese, Mandarin, Hindustani, Arabic and Latin. The suit has magnetic locks on it which keep Seamus' weaponry in close reach. The suit injects its' user with a whole slew of nanites designed to optimize the user's effectiveness in many situations, even outside his suit. Suit Crunch Class: Medium Perks: Relentless Feedback Courier Dex:4 Dur:3 Pow:4 Rec:4 Spd:4 Str:3 Wep Carry: 7.5 Can take 9 Dmg #Days Before Recharge Necessary: 4 # Adv Actions/Turn: 4 Body Type Variable:5 Bipedal:0 Aquatic:20 Fins:0 Gills:0 Sonar:0 AI:None:0 UI:Brainwave Harness:10 HUD: Adv. Suit Status: 5 Thermal Vision: 10 Floodlights: 5 Comms Defence Maze: 10 Worm Platform:10 Weaponry: VibroBlade: 10 Carry:1 Laser Rifle: 10 Carry:1 Ion Cannon:15 Carry:1 Upgrades: Env. Controls II: 10 Cyber Brain: 10 Vet. Soul: 10 Martial Arts: 5 Krav Maga Longsword Polyglot: 5 Nanites: Mycelium/Mycelium II: 20 Progenitor:10 Hydra:10 Canvas/CanvasII: 10 Aquatic Form: In Water: Dex:6 Dur:3 Pow:4 Rec:4 Spd:4 Str:3 Attack Rate: 7.5 Out of Water: (Probably gonna change back to Bipedal) Dex: 2 Dur:3 Pow:4 Rec:4 Spd:4 Str:3 Attack Rate: 3 Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Medium Category:Armor Corps